valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
X-O Manowar Vol 3 47
| Series = X-O Manowar | Volume = 3 | Issue = 47 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Long Live the King, Part 1: The Face of Gods Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** * ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Chutto * Raago * Thon * Locations: * * Items: * Hara Vine * * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: , (flashback sequence) * Inkers: , (flashback sequence) * Colorists: , (flashback sequence) * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), ©, (CGC Replica), (1:10), (1:20), (1:50) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! The march toward the greatest Valiant milestone of all time starts here as X-O Manowar begins “LONG LIVE THE KING”! They are The Torment – and their name means death. Thought to be a legend by the extraterrestrial empire called the Vine, they have now become Earth’s violent reality. They have traveled for eons to reach us…in search of Aric of Dacia, the unstoppable X-O Manowar. How can Aric of Dacia defeat an omnipotent threat nearly as old as the universe itself? Will the X-O Manowar armor truly be our world’s salvation, just as the Vine’s myths foretold? Is this the beginning of the end for X-O Manowar…or the beginning of something bigger? Plus: The X-O MANOWAR #50 COUNTDOWN GIVEAWAY begins here! Each issue of “LONG LIVE THE KING” comes bagged with one of 50 exclusive micro-prints from comics’ leading talents…or hand-drawn ORIGINAL ARTWORK! Synopsis Notes * Each copy of X-O Manowar #47-50 – the "Long Live the King" arc – is bagged with 1 of 50 "micro-prints" (4-by-6-inch) by 1 of the 50 artists contributing to the "All-Star Jam" cover and featuring the artist’s interpretation of X-O Manowar. Approximately 1 in 40 copies feature randomly inserted original artwork by artists who have worked for Valiant in the past and present. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 47.jpg|'Cover A' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 47 Jimenez Variant.jpg|'Cover B' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 47 Pham Variant.jpg|'Cover C' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 47 Henry Variant.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 47 Sandoval Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 47 Lafuente Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 47 Lemire Variant.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 47 2nd Printing.jpg|'Second Print' Micro-Prints File:XO 050 2016 MP AdamGorham.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP AlBarrionuevo.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BobHall.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BobLayton.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BrandonPeterson.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BrentPeeples.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ButchGuice.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP Cafu.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP CarmenNunezCarnero.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP CaryNord.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ClaytonCrain.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ColleenCoover.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DaveBullock.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DiegoBernard.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DonovanSantiago.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DougBraithwaite.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP EmanuelaLupacchino.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP EricCanete.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JayFabares.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JeffLemire.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JGJones.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JoeStPierre.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JuanJoseRyp.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP Kano.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP KevinVanhook.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ManuelGarcia.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MargueriteSauvage.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MattKindt.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MichaelWalsh.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MikeLeeke.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MikeMckone.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP NealAdams.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PaoloRivera.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PatOlliffe.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PerePerez.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PhilipTan.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PhilJimenez.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RafaSandoval.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RaferRoberts.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RamonVillalobos.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RaulAllen.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RebekahIsaacs.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RileyRossmo.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RobertGill.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RyanWinn.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP SeanChen.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP StephenMooney.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP StephenPlatt.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP SteveLieber.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP TomFowler.jpg Panels File:Armorines XO-Manowar-v3-47 001.jpg File:Love Boat XO-Manowar-v3-47 001.jpg File:Torment XO-Manowar-v3-47 001.jpg File:Torment XO-Manowar-v3-47 002.jpg File:Torment XO-Manowar-v3-47 003.jpg File:Torment XO-Manowar-v3-47 004.jpg File:Worthy One XO-Manowar-v3-47 001.jpg Related References External links